La Rosa Blanca
by ArtemisaIglesias
Summary: Espero que les guste es mi primer fanfic. Es sobre una chica que conoce Conner que le cambiar la vida.
1. Chapter 1

-No puedo dormir-dije gruñendo "¿Qué hago?". Empecé a escuchar que alguien estaba cantando Salí de mi habitación.

Me dirigí hacia donde provenía la canción, era una voz muy dulce como celestial. Me acerque lentamente, en el pasto había una joven de pelo largo blanco como la nieve sentada agarradas de sus rodillas:

_**Yo soy rebelde**____**  
**__**porque el mundo me ha hecho así**____**  
**__**porque nadie me ha tratado con amor**____**  
**__**porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír**_

-Sabes no es bueno tratar de asustar a una chica indefensa como-dijo dulce mente.

Se giro y la vi Era muy bella de un piel de porcelana tan blanca como la leche, su cara en forma en corazón unos labios tan rojos como un rubio, ojos tan celestes que parecían tan transparentes. Me miro fijo.

-Sabes los niños deben estar en la cama a esta hora- seria

-Para que lo sepas yo tengo 22 años- sonreí

-Puede ser en apariencia, pero de vida no más, tienes 6 años.-dijo y me sonrio, sentí coo unas mariposas en el estomago- que te parece si cantamos juntos tu eres igual que yo no nos quisieron nuestros padres.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-dije sorprendido

-Eso es un secreto-puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, me sentí tentado de lamerlo-que te parece si cantamos juntos- me puse colorado

Me mira muy tiernamente y juntos nos pusimos a cantar

_****__**yo soy rebelde**____**  
**__**porque siempre sin razón**____**  
**__**me negaron todo aquello que pedí**____**  
**__**y me dieron solamente incomprensión**____**  
**__**Y quisiera ser como el niño aquel**____**  
**__**como el hombre aquel que es feliz**____**  
**__**y quisiera dar lo que hay en mi**____**  
**__**todo a cambio de una amistad**____**  
**__**y soñar, y vivir**____**  
**__**y olvidar el rencor**____**  
**__**y cantar, y reír**____**  
**__**y sentir solo amor**____**  
**__**Yo soy rebelde**____**  
**__**porque el mundo me ha hecho así**____**  
**__**porque nadie me ha tratado con amor**____**  
**__**porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír**____**  
**__**Y quisiera ser como el niño aquel**____**  
**__**como el hombre aquel que es feliz**____**  
**__**y quisiera dar lo que hay en mi**____**  
**__**todo a cambio de una amistad**____**  
**__**y soñar, y vivir**____**  
**__**y olvidar el rencor**____**  
**__**y cantar, y reír**____**  
**__**y sentir solo amor.**_

-Sabes me haces acordar a una linda canción-y toma mi mano

_**Ni una simple sonrisa**____**  
**__**ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos**____**  
**__**ni siquiera el reflejo**____**  
**__**de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo**____**  
**__**hay tristeza en sus ojos**____**  
**__**hablando y callando y bailando conmigo**____**  
**__**una pena lejana**____**  
**__**que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño**____**  
**__**el muchacho de los ojos tristes**____**  
**__**vive solo y necesita amor**____**  
**__**como al aire necesita verme**____**  
**__**como al sol lo necesito yo**____**  
**__**el muchacho de los ojos tristes**____**  
**__**ha encontrado al fin una razón**____**  
**__**para hacer que su mirada ría**____**  
**__**con mis besos y mi gran amor**____**  
**__**Ni su nombre conozco**____**  
**__**y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas**____**  
**__**y en sus ojos de otoño**____**  
**__**dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas**____**  
**__**yo pretendo saber**____**  
**__**por qué extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen**____**  
**__**yo prentendo lograr**____**  
**__**con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices**____**  
**__**El muchacho de los ojos tristes...**_

-¿Y porque te recuerdo a esa canción?-pregunte sorprendido

-Porque tienes un amor no correspondido y no sabes cómo hacer para olvidarte de ella.

Me besa en los labios muy tiernamente y se aleja, se gira me ve y dice:

-Me llamo Crystal.

-yo Conner.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Déjame!-Escucho una voz que gritaba me acerque un poco más a la puerta y la pude identificar era la voz de Crystal.

-¡No!-grito un voz masculina como gruñendo y furioso.

Me dirigí ahí. Vi que ella estaba forcejeando con un hombre muy alto y musculoso, de pelo negro largo y un traje árabe.

Lo vi todo negro , me lance sobre el.. los separe y lo golpee.

-Sal de aquí, Conner, yo puedo con él.

La mire preocupado vi que tenia los brazos atados con esposas.

-No te dejare, te protegeré-vi como un brillo en sus ojos, como si le quisieran salir lagrimas.

vi que se levantaba el que agredía a Crystal me puse delante de ella. El hombre disparo cinco tiros hacia donde yo estaba.

Caí de espaldas hacia el piso. Me golpeo alguien la cabeza. Yo le golpe, quedo inconsciente.

-Gracias- me sonrió.

La ayude a levantarse.

-De nada, que tienes en el cuello, se parecen mucho a los de la prisión, que es para anular los poderes.

- no te preocupes ya me lo sacare en casa.

Hace un movimiento y rompe las esposas. Se acerca hacia a mí. Me atrae hacia a ella. Con los labios acaricia el pulso que me latía en la base de la garganta, nos estremecimos. Entonces

Mi boca cubrió la suya, se estremeció al sentir la lengua femenina de de su boca. Luego cuando no le quedaba más aire nos separamos temblorosamente. Luego de puntillas me beso suavemente, con infinita ternura en los labios, a modo de despedida, salió de ahí y me corazón galopaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba en la barra del pub cerca de la universidad, ya había rendido la materia.

Empecé acordarme de Megan. Alguien me toco el hombro se cayó un poco de mi bebida.

Me gire era Crystal. La bebida que tenía tambaleo entre mis dedos.

Tenía el cabello recogido de forma que se le veían sus rasgos del rostro. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada y me fije en el escote de su vestido blanco y negro. Sentí una excitación tremenda al verla. Ella me vio. Cambió de postura de aburrida se me acerca de una manera muy sensual, mientras sentía su mirada fija en mí, mientras pestañaba sensualmente, agarro mi mano y me dijo:

-Bailamos

-si

Todo colorado los hombres me miraban con una mirada de envidia y otros con odio.

La sujete por la cintura para guiarla a la pista de baile.

Sonaba una música lenta.

Cuando estrechamos nuestros cuerpos ella apoyo mi cabeza contra mi pecho.

Incliné mi cabeza para susurrarle a sus oídos.

-Sabes eres la mujer más bella que visto hasta ahora.

Crystal levanto la vista, en sus ojos habían un brillo muy especial. Sus bajos su brazos, me estrecho cuerpo y me susurro.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

Yo la mire sorprendido agarro mi mano y me llevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentí que alguien me golpeo el brazo.

-Oh, perdóname Conner es que estoy un poco apurada, amor-muy dulcemente

Mire para donde provenía la voz .Era Crystal tan bella como siempre. Vestida un vestido blanco que dejaba ver unas piernas muy largas y perfectas. Su rostro en forma de corazón de piel de porcelana y los labios de color rubí. Y sus ojos caí transparentes brillaban a pesar de felicidad.

-Hola, Crystal.

_hay no seas tan seco-me agarra un brazo- después de la noche que pasamos juntos.

-lo siento-me sentía que estaba más colorado que un tomate.

-Bueno no importa. Voy a visitar a unas amistades quieres venir.

-si- no lo dude- quiere que te lleve en la moto.

-Oh Conner eres mi caballero andante. Me besa en la boca dulcemente.

La guíe hasta donde tenía mi moto. Ella me guiaba nunca estuve por estos lados de repente se detuvo. En un bosque.

Ella se baja.

- tu moto no tiene nanochip.

-No- confundido

-bueno tendremos que ir caminando. Caminamos por media hora y llegamos a un estilo de barrio pobre chicos corriendo y llegamos a una esquina que había un cafetería y unos jóvenes con un carro de supermercado que lo ataban en la parte de arriba con una madera y le ponía cables. Nos acercamos a ellos. Había uno que era rubio de mi estatura más o menos. De unos ojos de color verde piel blanca. Vestido con una remera de color verde y bermuda de color rosa, y chancletas, os acercamos a él.

Hola Derek, Esta tu hermana.

Ah. Hola, si está en casa- se gira hacia mi – me esperas un momento. -Aquí.

Ella se va. Se me acerca el muchacho a mi

-hola soy Derek- me tiende la mano. Yo hago lo mismo

-Hola. Yo me llamo Conner.

-Una pregunta, ¿qué haces con esa bruja?.

Lo mire con mala cara

-Bueno está bien. No me lo digas. Quieres unirte a nosotros. Estábamos jugando a que somos superman

-¿superman?

-sí, ven.

Me agarra de la mano.

-Ves nos subimos arriba de la tabla, y alguien nos empuja.

- pero no nos lastimaremos.

-si y que –se encoje de hombros.

Y lo hicimos. Luego fuimos a un pelotero que había en la zona. Parecíamos niños pero no me importo.


	5. Chapter 5

Era un dia de mucho calor. La lleve de picnic , comimos bajo la sombra de un de un árbol.

Cerre los ojos. Miles de insecto volando, la brisa balanceando la s ramas del árboles, el verde oscuro del roble contra el azul intenso del cielo.

Nos echamos a la hierba, escuchábamos al piar de los pájaros.

Luego de un tiempo me incorpore para contemplar a las alondras que planeaban a gran altura.

Ella estaba boca arriba , medio dormida, sentí la tentación de besar la , lo hice.

La bese en la boca en el rostro , en cabello, en el cuello. Sentía que quería más de ella y se despertó.

Más tarde de vuelta a casa, después de toda una tarde muy intensa, conversamos relajadamente rato. Después de haber caminado el largo trayecto hasta el departamento de ella abrazados.

En la puerta se abrazaron y besaron.

Entonces subieron al departamento de Crystal, cerrando la puerta de tras de ellos.

A lo largo de la semanas siguientes. Crystal comenzó a llamarme al celular de llamadas amigables, conversaciones que en ocasiones duraban una hora, también a veces se enojaba por que no contestaba, ella no sabia que pertenecía a la liga de la justicia de principiantes.

En los fines de semana que no estaba de misión , la llevaba al teatro o al cine, a bailar y a cenar. En otras ocasiones cenamos en mi habitación en la universidad o en su departamento veíamos la televisión o escuchábamos música.

En todo este tiempo que estuve con ella,era feliz, pero aparte conocí a sus conocidos de los cuales me hice amigos de ellos a pesar de que ella no quería. Pero me hicieron sentir que era uno de ellos desde el primer momento a pesar que con ellos hacia cosas que si se enteraban los de la liga de la justicia , me echarían por la vergüenza,.

Pero aprendí que hacer el ridículo no es malo.


End file.
